El pirata y el tritón
by Sherly y Jawn
Summary: Sherlock es un pirata que se encuentra con una criatura que se supone sólo vive en las fantasías de marinos. ¿Es normal ser amigo de un ser así? Johnlock.


Sherlock había recibido una carta en medio del mar. Era evidente que todo fue bien planificado para que alguna mente retorcida le hiciera llegar una carta de esa manera. El capitán Sherlock Holmes se encontró con un navío abandonado y como único pasajero: una carta que mostraba un complicadísimo patrón de imágenes. Sherlock supo casi de inmediato que era un mapa. Después de todo era fácil reconocer uno, Sherlock había sido pirata casi toda su vida, las riquezas no le motivaban tanto como el hecho de explorar lo desconocido, mientras más representen un reto era mejor. Y esa carta era un reto y una invitación a lo desconocido.

"_Hola, querido y único pirata consultor del mundo te preguntaras como es que sé que tu lees esto, te daría la explicación pero es aburrida solo digamos que te liberé de una personita que ahora nada con los peces y como se que amas los retos… Pd: Yo saldría de ahí antes que todo haga boom"_

Sherlock se guardó la carta en la camisa y ordenó a toda su gente regresar a su nave y alejarse lo más rápido posible. En breve el pequeño navío hizo explosión. Sea quien fuere el que se haya tomado la molestia de hacer eso, era un loco. Y sabía que había alguien que encajaba con la descripción. El capitán Jim Moriarty y su perro fiel Sebastian Moran.

-¿Realmente crees que vendrá?- dijo un rubio alto sentado en una roca mientras limpiaba su arma con un pañuelo y hablaba a la oscuridad de la cueva.

- Oh sebas claro que vendrá confía en tu capitán.- decía una sombra saliendo de la oscuridad mordiendo una manzana -. Por lo que me han dicho Sherly ama todo esto.-le guiña un ojo -. Aparte estoy aburrido

Las estrellas pintaban el cielo cuando divisaron la entrada de la cueva. Tras 4 días de viaje, sus deducciones lo habían llevado a las afueras de una serie de cavernas marinas, tendría que entrar en una pequeña lancha de remos en ese oscuro sitio que se abría como boca de lobo. Una trampa sin duda. Era cuestión de tomarlo o dejarlo.

Siguiendo el mapa, halló un pequeño pasadizo en donde apenas cabía la balsa, ese pasadizo lo llevó a una cámara llena de un botín inmenso. Había de todo. Bajó de la balsa y caminó entre el oro y joyas. Entre armaduras y antiguos adornos. Se detuvo enfrente de algo que jamás pensó ver con vida. Porque esos seres se supone que sólo son fantasía y si no lo eran, sólo pueden ser vistos cuando están por asesinarte. Frente a él había una enorme pecera de cristal bordeada con adornos de oro en las esquinas. Dentro, la opaca agua de mar apenas dejaba ver un hermoso¿ Tritón? Era rubio, de ojos azules brillantes como su larga y escamosa cola. El ser frunció ceño al verlo. Sherlock se quedó sin aire.

- Adorable no, Sherlock.-decía Jim mientras salía de las sombras y golpeaba con los nudillos el cristal haciendo que la criatura dentro se removiera -. Sabes, este es un regalo de mi mano derecha que está detrás tuyo apuntándote con un revólver, Sherly Sherly, creí que eras más receptivo.

- ¿Todo lo hiciste para traerme y mostrarme tu única y exótica colección de tesoros? – Holmes voltea y ve a Moran acercándose ¿Harás que tu criatura me coma?- miró al mitad pez y sonrió en burla.

-Tritón, Sherlock, es un tritón y ellos no comen hombres solo los ahogan, me gusta pensar que por diversión.-camina hacia Sherlock.-te preguntaras como lo sé, ya abrí a unos amiguitos de esta mascota tan adorable solo había peces en sus estómagos y algas.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos- valen mucho más vivos, la corona pagaría una fortuna por estos seres pero veo que no es eso lo que te motiva.- Sherlock sacó un arma y le apunto a Jim- gracias por la diversión del mapa, fue…interesante ahora si no tienes otra cosa que decir antes de que te vuele la cabeza.-le quitó el seguro al arma.

Chchch.- Jim niega con la cabeza mientras aleja el arma de Sherlock de su cabeza -. Sherly, Sherly ¿Realmente crees poder volar mis sesos sin que Sebas haga algo? sólo quería conocer al gran pirata consultor que eres o dices ser...-se oye un disparo y un peso muerto caer.

- Me parece que no hubiera sido justo si hubiera venido solo...-Greg, uno de sus hombres, había seguido a Sherlock y disparado a Moran.- No suelo tener contemplaciones con nadie, me has hecho divertirme unos días con tus acertijos- otros hombres de Sherlock entraban a la cueva.- te dejare vivir para jugar alguna otra vez, si se te ocurre algo más interesante.

Jim comienza a reír como maniaco.- Puff Sebas cayó más rápido de lo que pensé.- ve al cuerpo sin vida -. Aburrido.-saca un arma y la apunta a su cabeza -. ¿Recuerdas mi última advertencia en la carta? ésta es la misma.- guiña un ojo y se dispara mientras se empiezan a oír pequeñas explosiones.

Habían colocado explosivos en lugares estratégicos de la cueva. Sherlock dedujo que solo tenían 5 minutos para salir de ahí, miro a los ojos del tritón. Ni con todos sus hombres podían cargar semejante prisión de cristal.

-¡Vamos! gritó Greg pero Sherlock había quedado prendado a esos ojos azules.

-¡Alto! levántame voy a sacarlo -y se acercó al cristal

-¡Estás loco! le grito Greg, pero no tenían mucho tiempo. Greg levantó a Sherlock y éste quedó a una altura en la que podía meter sus manos al agua. El tritón no lo pensó dos veces y tomó sus manos. Se dejo jalar por Sherlock y ambos cayeron para atrás. El rubio, que cayó encima de Sherlock, comenzó a golpearlo para que lo suelte. John quería arrastrarse y sumergirse en el agua del mar, pero antes de lograrlo, es tomado por los brazos por un par de camaradas de Sherlock. Al golpear el suelo con su cola se va desapareciendo y en su lugar aparecen un par de piernas. El tritón parecía aterrado, miraba a todos lados, era la primera vez que esas extremidades aparecían.

No había tiempo para sorprenderse, apenas y tuvieron tiempo de salir antes de que colapsara esa cámara de piedra enterrando los más grandes tesoros.

El rubio seguía retorciéndose queriendo escapar, uno de los piratas lo golpeó en la cabeza y le produjo una herida sangrante. El golpe lo hizo desvanecerse inconsciente.

Cuando el tritón abre lentamente los ojos, está en un cuarto cerrado, sus manos se dirigen inconscientemente hacia donde debería estar su cola. No está. Tiene extremidades inferiores como cualquier humano y está usando esas telas que cubren su cuerpo. Un pantalón y una camisa. Le repugna. Se arrastra por el suelo para desplazarse. ¿Cómo había terminado ahí? No lo recuerda, trata de llamar a uno de sus amigos mediante chillidos que salen de su boca.

Greg entró preocupado al camerino de Sherlock.- Ha estado chillando así por horas, ha de tener hambre o ¡Yo que sé! ¿Porqué no lo tiramos por la borda y ya?-. Sherlock estaba extendido en la cama, una cama bastante grande y elegante, producto de algún hurto sin duda, con las palmas de sus manos juntas y sus dedos tocando su barbilla. Pensaba con los ojos cerrados, pensaba en esos ojos azul mar.

- Llévenle algo de comer.- y Greg hizo un gesto de enojo pero salió. Al cabo de un rato regresó.

- Esa maldita bestia se le abalanzó a Anderson ¡Tuvimos que atarlo! tiene más fuerza de la que creímos. -Sherlock se levantó de un salto.

- Anderson es un idiota.- y sin más, se dirigió a la celda donde tenían encerrado al rubio. Abrió la puerta y se quedó mirándolo- te has desatado, eres astuto.-vio la intención del rubio en sus ojos- ni se te ocurra...-pero el otro se le lanzó. Sherlock, mas hábil y obviamente con la ventaja de ser humano y saber usa sus extremidades inferiores, se hizo a un lado y le metió el pie para hacer tropezar al otro, el rubio cayó y Sherlock sacó rápidamente un pequeño cuchillo de sus pantalones y lo pegó al cuello del otro.- si quisiera dañarte...ya lo habría hecho. El hombre en el suelo sólo sacaba chillidos.

-No hablas, pero sé que me entiendes.-quita el cuchillo del cuello del otro, se aleja unos pasos y deja al rubio en el suelo.-supongo que tienes nombre.- se acerca de nuevo y lo mira desde arriba.- es tedioso no poder comunicarme contigo...y es peor si estas ahí tirado.- le extiende una mano para que el otro la tome-

El rubio toma la mano y aprovechando el fuerte impulso que lo puso de pie, posó sus manos en la cara de Sherlock y lo atrajo a él juntando sus labios. El encuentro de labios fue más bien un golpe y Sherlock no tardó en empujar al otro y llevarse una mano a sus labios para verificar si no lo había hecho sangrar.

- ¿Qué…

-Dé.. ... ir.. cof , cof.-dijo el rubio mientras pasaba su mano por su garganta y tosía-. por..fa..vor...-miró a Sherlock, éste jadeó en sorpresa, por una fracción de segundo, pero volvió a su pose fría.

- Así que ahora hablas…-acarició automáticamente sus labios.- obviamente ese… beso tuvo algo que ver...-el ex tritón seguía tosiendo.

-mis hombres quieren lanzarte por la borda, no sin antes cortarte el cuello. No se dan cuenta del valor que tienes, la corona pagaría una fortuna por ti.- se quedo mirándolo, el otro lo miraba con aparente odio.- pero a mí eso no me interesa, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-J..oh..n qui...eroo ..agua.- decía mientras se tocaba su garganta

-¡Greg!-gritó Sherlock y la puerta se abrió.-sabía que estarías tras la puerta espiando. ¡Trae agua ahora!- Greg rodó los ojos pero no protestó, no tardó nada y regresó con un vaso de agua, se lo entregó a Sherlock y con la misma salió- ¡Espero que dejes de estar espiando tras las puertas Greg!-Sherlock sonrió y ahora volvió a posar sus ojos en el rubio.

-Bien...te daré agua pero a cambio...debes responder todas las preguntas que te haga ¿Entendido?

John siente como su sangre hierve, ahora quisiera tomarlo del cuello, llevárselo hasta el fondo del océano y dejarlo hay para que se lo coman los peces, pero no tiene opción, asiente.

-un vaso de agua normal... ¿O preferías agua salada?

-Salada.-dice mientras lame sus labios.

-Ni modos, tendrás que conformarte con esta agua por ahora.- le da el vaso.- no me interesa tenerte cautivo como ese lunático, ni venderte, solo quiero saber más de los seres como tú. Ese es mi premio. Luego te liberaré. Es muy tedioso tener otra boca que alimentar en mi tripulación.

John le arrebata el vaso y lo huele al no encontrar nada raro lo toma con rapidez, hace un gesto de asco por ser agua corriente.

-¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa? -lo mira con recelo.

Se acerca y lo mira fijamente, sus ojos son bellos, muy en su interior no quiere ver esa mirada triste pero se mantiene frio.- ya te lo dije, soy perfectamente capaz de asesinarte, pero no lo haré. Me interesas con vida.- se aleja y le da la espalda.- te traerán comida y agua. Si vuelves a abalanzarte a mis hombres te encadenaré aunque no creo que sea necesario -sale del calabozo.-

John lanza el vaso hacia donde se fue Sherlock, cae al suelo por el esfuerzo-. Maldito -trata de levantarse pero cae, lo intenta varias veces hasta que logra estar de pie dando un pequeño paso tambaleante y luego otro hasta llegar a la pequeña ventana con barrotes viendo el mar con ojos tristes mientras empezaba a cantar.

Dicen que el canto de las sirenas podía hacer enloquecer a marinos, pero ahora John ya no era más una de esas criaturas. Sin embargo su hermoso canto dio otros frutos logrando poner nerviosos a los tripulantes. Greg volvió a entrar en el camerino de Sherlock.-Capitán, los chicos están preocupados. Creen que podría atraer a sus amigos y atacarnos y hundirnos ¡Que se yo! - Sherlock no abrió los ojos pero respondió.- llévenle pescado y un balde con agua salada.- al ver Greg que Sherlock no hablaría mas se dispuso a cumplir la orden. Entró a la celda junto con otro de sus hombres y éste a modo de broma dijo.- ¡Qué hermoso es! ¿Y si nos divertimos un rato con él?

-No seas idiota-dijo Greg y dejó el plato con pescado crudo en el piso junto a John que había parado su canto al oír las voces. Apretó sus puños, quería darle un buen golpe -. ¡Largo! - caminó como pudo hacia ellos.

Ambos hombres salieron un poco temerosos. Sabían de la fuerza del ex tritón.

-Si no quieres que el Capitán te degollé deja de estar diciendo tonterías. Aunque no lo parezca es su protegido.-le dijo Greg al otro apenas salieron

-Ah lo quiere sólo para él…okey lo entiendo.-dijo en voz alta. Todo lo podía escuchar John a través de la puerta.

Esa noche Sherlock fue a ver a su preciada adquisición. Tenía preguntas que hacerle y no pudo esperar al amanecer.

- No comiste. Luces algo deplorable ¿Tienes frio?

-No, quiero irme, necesito estar en el mar o mínimo en un tanque como me tenía... ¿Jim? si, así le decía el otro sujeto.- mira a Sherlock -¿Qué quieres?

- Obviamente vengo por respuestas pero si tan mal te sientes sin agua podría tenerte en la bañera de mi cuarto de baño, dicen que se lo robaron a la reina, igual y no es de oro como las esquinas de tu anterior estanque pero no importa en absoluto. Si quieres puedo llevarte a mis aposentos ahora.- y John recordó lo que el otro hombre horrible dijo.

Dio un paso para atrás mientras veía con algo de terror a Sherlock -. No...tú quieres hacerme algo, lo dijo uno de tus subordinados.-se aleja más.

-Lo único que voy a hacer ahora es sujetarte con esta soga porque no quiero que te escapes mientras te traslado.- se acerca al otro- no me mires así que no tengo intenciones del tipo que te estás imaginando.

-Sabes tengo unas ganas de poner mis manos sobre tu blanco cuello pero prometiste dejarme ir y no es necesario usar eso yo puedo caminar.-da un paso para atrás.

Sherlock levantó una ceja- ¿Mi blanco cuello?...eso sonó más a un halago, John, pero decidiré tomarlo como una amenaza, pon tus manos hacia atrás…o dejas que te traslade así amarrado o te dejo aquí en esta celda sin agua.-lo dice sin emoción en el rostro y con la voz más grave y amenazante que puede.

- Está bien pero no intentes nada raro.-pone las manos para atrás siente como Sherlock prieta la soga con es necesaria tanta fuerza no me iré los ojos.

-Resulta, John, que tienes más fuerza de la que aparentas y yo no me voy con sutilezas. Te quedarán marcas en las muñecas.-lo empuja.- andando.- Sherlock hace que camine frente a él, lo guía hasta su cuarto en donde apenas entra le pone llave.-no quiero que escapes…¿Y de nuevo esa cara? Ya te dije que no me interesas de esa forma.- se dirige a su propio y privado cuarto de baño donde pone a llenar la bañera, John no puede resistir al ver el agua frente suyo, se suelta del amare y empieza a quitarse la ropa con rapidez mientras se dirige a la bañera rebosante de agua fría-. aaah...- las piernas empiezan a desaparecer y en su lugar renace su hermosa cola azul.

- ¡Me has salpicado todo! Y ni siquiera se ha terminado de llenar la bañera.- Sherlock se quedó observando al tritón...parecía un poco "feliz". Sus manos no pudieron evitar tocar la cola azul brillante.

- Te gusta, cuando era un pequeño era más clara y suave creo que te hubiera gustado tocarla pero en ese tiempo ni tus abuelos habían nacido.- mueve un poco su cola-. Pero me gusta tal como está ahora.

-Es magnífico...-sacó una especie de lupa y se dedicó a ver más de cerca su aleta.- Entonces... ¿No tienes edad?

-No seas tonto obvio tengo edad.- Sherlock lo mira enojado pero el tritón sonríe y se pone a pensar.

- mmm...220 años, aun soy joven para mi especie.- mueve su cola -. ¿Cuántas preguntas tendré que responder para irme?

- Hasta que esté satisfecho.-ahora mira con detenimiento las escamas.- ¿Cómo es que te capturaron?-preguntó mientras dejaba de examinar la cola y lo veía a los ojos y de ahí su miraba bajaba hasta una mancha en el hombro izquierdo. Sherlock no tuvo reparos en tocar esa mancha que resultó ser una cicatriz.- ¿Fruto de tu captura?

-Si, como dijo Jim, fue Moran quien me atrapó.-golpea el agua con sus puños -. Pero al menos pude ayudar a escapar a los otros.-sonríe mientras se sumerge lo mas que puede.

-otros...siempre pensé q nadie sobreviviría si se vería rodeado de muchas sirenas.- Sherlock hizo un gesto de disgusto cuando volvieron a salpicarlo.

- Eran unos bebes tritones no sirenas.- rueda los ojos -.

-Ah, ya veo.- vuelve a centrar su atención en la cola.- quiero que me confirmes algo…tú me besaste…bueno eso no califica como un beso. Pero después de ello podías hablar mi idioma…

- ¿Besar?- ladea la cabeza mientras ve a Sherlock -. ¿Qué es besar?- Sherlock lo miró incrédulo.

-Hace unas horas te me abalanzaste encima y pusiste tus labios con los míos...tuviste suerte que me tomaste con la guardia baja o te hubiera torcido el cuello.

-Ah eso, lo usamos para aprender el idioma humano, nunca pensé usarlo.- el joven Capitán dejo caer la lupa al agua en un descuido, metió su mano a la tina pero al mismo tiempo el tritón buscaba el artefacto. Quedaron cara a cara y Sherlock sintió una rara sensación por ello. Sacó su mano y dejó que el otro busque por él.

-Gracias- dijo cuando John le puso la lupa en la mano, carraspeó.- Entonces cuando te capturaron cuidabas bebés tritones… ¿Eran tus crías?

-No, no eran míos si no de uno de mis amigos que mato ese…- muerde su labio y pasa una mano por su cabello.

-¿Los tritones pueden engendrar o sólo las sirenas?- torció la boca aguantándose una sonrisa, carraspeó.

-Algunos- Sherlock sonríe burlón.

- ¿Por qué esa sonrisa?

- Porque… veo muy interesante que puedan embarazarse.- se aguanta la risa.-

-No veo lo gracioso, sólo algunos pueden.

- ¿Tu puedes?

-Mmmm tal vez…-Sherlock comienza a reír y John le avienta un salpicón de agua en la cara -. No te rías.- Sherlock se pone serio.- no te tomes libertades que no tienes.-le tira agua en la cara y se ríe un poco, se levanta y camina hacia la puerta del baño, comienza a quitarse la ropa.

- ¿Qué haces? creí que ustedes eran más discretos mostrando sus cuerpos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Algún problema? estás en mi baño y quiero bañarme.

-Pero yo estoy aquí y es muy pequeño este lugar para los dos.- se queda viendo a Sherlock -. Se ven mejor en ti.- apunta a las piernas.

-¿Gra-cias?-se le queda mirando y arquea una ceja.-me siento muy halagado pero no estoy interesado.

- Soy yo el que no está interesado ¡No eres mi tipo!- Sherlock sonrió y le dio la espalda. Se bañó en la regadera tratando de ignorar a John, pero le fue casi imposible así que se apuró lo más que pudo en su labor, se pasó una tela por su cuerpo para secarse y se la enrolló en su cuerpo sólo para taparse lo indispensable.- supongo que te quedaras en la bañera, no tengo inconveniente, creo que no es necesario decirte que no podrás escapar, la puerta de mi habitación estará cerrada con llave y te aseguro que me despertaré antes que siquiera llegues a tocar la puerta.-le dio la espalda.-enserio, no me hagas regresarte a los calabozos.- se fue sin mirarlo dejándole la puerta del baño abierta desde donde podía ver lo que el otro hacia.

John se acomoda en la bañera, Sherlock se había puesto un pantalón con tirantes y una camisa blanca fresca -¿Puedo cantar Capitán?- preguntó el tritón luego de largos minutos.

- No me molestaría que cantes a menos que pienses usar alguna de esas técnicas de seducción de los que tanto se dicen que usan los seres como tú para enloquecer a los marinos, tampoco intentes llamar a los tuyos con tu canto. Yo toco violín a altas horas, espero no te moleste y si lo hace no me importa.-dice desde su cuarto.

-No lo haré, además tu dijiste que me soltarías después de terminar de preguntarme, creo que puedo confiar en tu palabra.-empieza a cantar pero para-. Nunca he oído eso que tocas.

-Oh...-saca el violín de su estuche y se para algo emocionado bajo el umbral del baño.- aprendí desde niño, digamos que tuve una educación prodigiosa, pero ahora soy lo que siempre quise ser y no lo que ellos querían...- se pone a tocar el violín con los ojos cerrados.

- Puedes cantar y acompañarme.

- Está bien.- deja que Sherlock empiece -. Me gusta -. Empieza a cantar.

Y pasaron semanas en las que Sherlock estaba horas junto a la bañera, preguntándole a John sobre sus más de 200 años. Inclusive John logró que Sherlock se abriese un poco para contar parte de su vida, descendiente de nobles pero que abandonó todo eso con tal de aventurarse al mar. Sherlock se sentía de lo más cómodo con John, obviando las pequeñas incomodidades de estar en su baño. Sabia q tenia q dejarlo libre pronto. Notaba que las escamas de John perdían color, además que casi siempre se negaba a comer lo que le daban.

-John...-le dijo una noche.- ¿Qué harás cuando te libere? ¿Tendrás crías y esas cosas que también hace la gente común como casarse?

- ¿Liberarme ?... No sé.-sonríe -. Creo que ya me acostumbre a estar contigo que cierta parte mi ya lo había olvidado jajaja.- sale de la bañera, ya podía desplazarse mejor -. Pásame la toalla por favor.- Sherlock le arroja la toalla -. Sabes te extrañare a ti, al violín y parte de tu tripulación, bueno mas a Greg no es tan tonto una vez que lo tratas.-ambos ríen.

- Por eso lo tengo segundo al mando, pero creo que tu lo harías mejor-le dedica una sonrisa que se desvanece, se acerca y posa su mano en la cara de John, el dedo pulgar acaricia sus labios.- estas pálido, John sonríe.

-Me gustaría ser su mano derecha Capitán y no te preocupes.- pasa su mano por los rizos azabaches -. Estoy bien.- Sherlock asiente con la mirada.

- Como digas.- se aleja de él y va a su cuarto, tomando su violín.- eres libre de irte, John.-se sienta en el borde de su cama y afina las cuerdas.-la puerta no tiene seguro, nadie te detendrá.- dice con la mirada puesta en las cuerdas de su violín. John se acerca a la puerta mientras sostiene la manija en su mano, su frente se recarga en ella y un suspiro sale de su boca mientras gira la manija y abre la puerta

-Sherlock…-se acerca hasta donde se encuentra este -. Me iré.-ve como Sherlock levanta la cara para verlo y John se acerca toma el rostro de Sherlock y deposita un beso en los labios de este -. Me dijo Greg que se dan a la persona con la que te gustaría pasar tu vida, creo que es algo cursi para ser pirata.- ríe

- Bastante cursi de hecho… ¿Te veré alguna otra vez?

- Claro que me volverás a ver.-le da otro beso se separa -. Será difícil que me aleje mucho.- sale corriendo, Sherlock se queda pensativo unos segundos antes de correr tras de él.

-Espera.- antes de que John llegue a la borda y se pierda en el mar, Sherlock lo toma de la mano y lo gira, le planta un beso que lo deja sin aliento, un beso que sólo se da entre amantes, un beso con juego húmedo de lenguas y mordiscos.

- Y eso, John…eso... es un beso de verdad.- recupera el aliento, el otro aun esta perdido jadeando, mirándolo.- adiós John.- se regresa a su cuarto sin mirar. No quiere ser testigo de cuando John se mete al mar y se aleja.

Pasaron tres soles y los gritos de algunos tripulantes alertaron a todos. Unos barcos de combate ingleses se acercaban.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Greg.

-Mi archienemigo...- el barco principal estaba comandado por el consejero real…Mycroft Holmes.

-Ya da la cara Sherlock y déjate de tonterías.- decía Mycroft mientras irrumpía en el barco de Sherlock y se acomodaba su hermoso traje á mejor que te rindas.

- Eso mismo te iba a decir...-saca una espada.- aunque le añadiré... ¡Cómete esa ridícula peluca y lárgate!

-Deja eso, tienes que venir conmigo ahora y mas te vale venir conmigo a que otros te capturen, tu cabeza tiene precio o… ¿Prefieres que tu amiguito en el agua hará una visita a la reina? -se cruza de brazo mientras mira de lejos a Sherlock y hace señales para que los hombres delante de él se muevan -. Tráiganlo y recuerden no lastimarlo.- susurra-.

- Se queda rígido al escuchar la amenaza q recae sobre John ¿Pero cómo podía saber…"Lo ha capturado" ese rayo de entendimiento le llegó a Sherlock y sintió enardecerse.

-¡Desháganse de todos!- le gritó a su tripulación.- pero déjenme al gordo de mi hermano a mi.- comenzaron una guerra de espadas que se convirtió en una de armas de fuego cuando Greg sacó un lote de armas de las mejores, recién confiscadas.

-No entiendo hermano como puedes valorar tan poco tu vida, solo quiero que estés de nuestro lado.- dice mientras se esconde detrás de una pared, una bala se incrusta en esta.

- Creo que dejé muy en claro lo que quería y eso incluía ni volver jamás.- una bala rozó la mejilla de Sherlock haciendo brotar sangre.-¡Has agotado mi paciencia!- no le fue difícil terminar con los obstáculos para llegar hacia Mycroft, le disparó justo para hacer caer la peluca.- que calvo estas...-volvió a cargar la pistola.

Greg vino agitado.- Sherlock...nos tienen rodeados.- habían vencido a los tripulantes del barco de Mycroft pero aun habían otros dos barcos y esos barcos ahora los apuntaban con sus cañones.

Lo peor para Sherlock se hizo realidad cuando vio que dos oficiales tenían encadenado y amordazado a John, había sido evidentemente golpeado. La ira lo invadía pero mantuvo la calma.

- No lo necesitas, ni tu ni la estúpida reina.

- Lo sé hermanito, la reina no lo necesita pero le gustará tenerlo, evidentemente yo no lo necesito pero tu… hermanito… tu si…. lo veo en tus ojos.

-No me importa, pero odio que quieras tratar de amenazarme con ello.- se volteó hacia el rubio y propinó certeros disparos a sus captores..." corre y salta al mar" le decían los ojos de Sherlock a John...este pareció entender. ...Sherlock sintió un ardor en la espalda...y algo caliente envolviéndolo...el rubio lo miraba aterrorizado.

-¡SHERLOCK !- es lo último que pudo oír antes de sentir que un peso lo lanzara con fuerza, se sintió caer una altura considerable y luego chocar contra agua.

- ¡Sherlock, Sherlock despierta! - John suspiró con un poco alivio al ver como este abría los ojos lentamente.

John se había lanzado hacia Sherlock cuando éste recibió un disparo en la espalda y comenzó a caer al mar. Lo había abrazado hundiéndose con él, unió sus labios para proveerle de oxigeno hasta alejarse de los barcos. Lo había llevado, muy cerca de la orilla, iría a pedir ayuda, era necesario. Pero Sherlock comenzó a despertar.

-¿J-John? aghh-. Gimió al sentir el dolor desde su espalda, todo él estaba manchado con mucha sangre.- será mejor que te vayas, alguien podría venir y verte-le acaricio la mejilla y le limpió una lágrima.

-No no te dejaré de nuevo.-abraza a Sherlock -. No quiero dejarte, no de esa forma, yo sólo…- se separa y recuesta a Sherlock mientras ve su manos llenas de sangre -. Iré a buscar ayuda, a quien sea resiste por favor. – el otro sonríe.

- No seas sentimental... vete...estaré bien.- trata de sonreír y mentirle con la mirada pero no está seguro de haberlo logrado

- Sabes, no eres tan bueno mintiéndome.- sonríe mientras acaricia el cabello rizado de Sherlock y algunas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos -. No quiero que mueras.- se escuchan unas pisadas...alguien viene, Sherlock comienza a quedarse dormido pero antes jala a John hacia sí y le da un beso leve en la boca.- vete.

John esperó a que oscureciera y se dirigió a unas cuevas cercanas a la orilla del mar. La misma cueva, la misma noche cada mes. Tenía que ser discreto aunque llevase 30 años de hacer lo mismo, podría toparse con pescadores, pero siempre amó ese peligro. El riesgo. Ambos lo amaban. Una pequeña barca de remos comenzó a acercarse. No esperó a que esté cerca, fue nadando rápido a su encuentro.

-Sherlock luces fatal.

- Y tú luces encantador como siempre.- rieron.

Habían pasado años desde el incidente. Sherlock apenas y pudo sobrevivir, tuvo ayuda de pescadores y apenas se recuperó le fue muy difícil batallar para liberar a su tripulación que había sido capturada por Mycroft. Una verdadera odisea. Afortunadamente el destino quiso que Greg y Mycroft se convirtieran en "amigos" nada mejor que sentimientos para que su hermano finalmente lo dejara en paz y se centrara en sus propias cosas. No volvió a ver a John hasta un tiempo después. Y decidieron que no se separarían. Tampoco era como si pudiesen verse siempre. Ambos tenían cosas que hacer en sus propios mundos. Pero pactaron algo. Que sin importar lo que pasara se verían todos los años la noche que se conocieron cerca de las mismas cavernas.

-Vengo a despedirme John. No me queda mucho tiempo.- el rubio acarició los plateados rulos y su cara ahora marcada por las arrugas.

-Lo sé.

-A ver si ahora si te concentras en tener tus propias crías.- volvieron a reír pero el sentimiento de tristeza seguía presente, John derramó una lágrima que Sherlock no dudó en limpiar.

-Dije que no te dejaría. Vendrás conmigo.

-Sabia que dirías eso… nunca te pregunté por qué su especie hunde a los humanos. Quise descubrirlo por mi mismo para cuando llegara este momento.- John hizo un puchero.

-No es como si fueras cualquier humano…un primer motivo es para asesinarlos pero hay otro…si…si hay amor de verdad.

-Nunca dejas de ser sentimental, John. Sólo asesíname y ya.

-Y tú nunca dejas de ser odioso.- movió su cola para tirarle agua al otro.- tu destino es diferente…y… como me has sacado de quicio no te lo diré hasta que lo veas por ti mismo.

-No lo esperaba de otra forma.

-Grandísimo idiota.- le extendió los brazos desde el agua.

-Pero así me amas.- el otro se dejó jalar desde la balsa y se fundieron en un abrazo en el mar.

-Respira una última vez, Sherlock.- y así lo hizo antes de desaparecer en las profundidades.


End file.
